The life O the story P
by thelifeOthestoryP
Summary: Une série de petits OS sur les différents personnages de One Piece, centrés sur divers couples et de la conception très personnelle que j'ai d'eux. Enfin, je pense que c'est aussi une façon de terminer une très ancienne fiction que j'ai écrite et qui porte le même nom.
1. Brooklyn Baby

Brooklyn Baby

Les premiers rayons du jour filtrèrent à travers le store. Le sol était jonché de vêtements, skateboard et paquets de chewing-gum, un amas d'affaires éparpillé. On distinguait plus loin quelques ballons et maillots de basket. Aux murs, des posters de sportifs et des autocollants de voyage, des photos punaisées, des traces du temps. En tendant l'oreille, on entendait le bourdonnement de quelques grillons et le chant lointain d'oiseaux matinaux. Mais en soit, tout était parfaitement paisible. Encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, il sentait quelque chose bouger à coté de lui. Il se retourna sous ses draps blancs tandis que cette forme se mouvait lentement. Elle commençait par s'engouffrer doucement sous la couverture, puis, glissait sur lui pour finir par l'enlacer. Il sentait son odeur, la douceur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau. Mais encore trop endormi, il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle murmurait quelque chose et se tut, recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux. Il entendait également son cœur battre. Il sentait qu'elle était vivante. Son corps chaud et malléable ne tenait pas en place. Cette fille ne tenait pas en place. Il grogna lorsqu'elle tenta de le chatouiller puis elle se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la prit dans ses bras, la ramener contre lui. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la barrière de ses cheveux. Un coin de ses lèvres et sa peau blanche. Il inspira cette odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant. Il se remémorait ce moment où il l'a sentie pour la première fois. C'était au bord de l'eau un matin de canicule d'enfer. Il faisait tellement chaud que le monde semblait fondre sous cette chaleur démentielle. La seule solution de survie fut sa piscine. Bien entendu, tous ses amis avaient pensé à la même chose. Ace avait pris soin d'emmener toute la troupe jusqu'à chez lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la remarqua. Car il y avait parmi eux, cette fille qu'il avait aperçu quelques fois au bord du terrain de basket où il avait l'habitude d'aller jouer. Elle ne semblait cependant pas s'amuser comme les autres, elle ignorait même les gesticulations de Luffy. Seule dans son coin, elle ruminait son chewing-gum, ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes fixaient certainement un point invisible. Bien entendu, elle ne l'intéressait pas plus particulièrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les filles beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. C'était la plupart du temps des bébés dont il fallait s'occuper. Mais elle, n'était pas un bébé comme les _autres_.

Il la sentit se dégager de son emprise et rouler hors du lit. Ramassant ses vêtements, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il distinguait son profil face à la lumière du jour, ses traits d'enfant et de femme, la courbure de ses formes. La fragilité de son corps.

-Hey babe.

Bonney lui répondit par un sourire avant de disparaître. Marco fixa le plafond encore sombre. La lumière du jour gagnait peu à peu contre l'obscurité, et il pouvait sentir les premiers rayons courir sur ses cheveux blonds. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, et bientôt un parfum agréable envahir la pièce. Non ce n'était pas un bébé comme les autres, il l'apprit au cours de leurs moments passés en communs, avec leurs amis. A vrai dire, elle traînait avec cet imbécile de Law et parfois avec Ace. Luffy avait l'air de bien l'aimer, enfaite, ils s'entendaient bien pour manger des pizzas ensemble. Elle n'avait pas de copine et ne semblait pas apprécier les filles de son âge. Bref, cette fille était bizarre. Seulement, la première fois qu'elle lui adressa la parole, c'était pour le traiter d'ananas. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle n'avait peur de rien.

Marco se releva et s'adossa à son lit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, porta ensuite le regard sur le store en face de lui. La matinée avançait doucement, il n'avait rien prévu de spécial à faire mise à part profiter de ses vacances. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti. L'eau de la douche cessa de couler. Il cligna un instant des yeux puis aperçut la silhouette de Bonney lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Elle portait un de ses maillots de basket deux fois trop grand pour elle. S'approchant du lit, elle s'assied à califourchon sur lui. La lumière à contre jour dessina les contours du visage de la jeune fille. D'une main, elle repoussa les cheveux du blond en arrière. Elle avait toujours aimé toucher ses cheveux. Ses petits doigts parcouraient ces mèches longuement et soigneusement, puis sa main descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire et caressa son visage. Marco se laissa faire, ferma les yeux, puis la saisit par les hanches et la fit basculer sur les draps. Bonney contemplait le corps qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, ses muscles, sa peau, ses veines, ses cicatrices, ses tatouages. Elle se sentait si petite dans ses bras, comme une poupée de cire, malléable et manipulable. Mais le plus étrange était que ce sentiment ne lui procurait aucune peur. Au contraire, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait s'abandonner à lui, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien de mal. Réflexion pathétique de jeune fille amoureuse, ou bien amour aveugle. Il y avait certainement de ça, mais elle savait que Marco n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. Il affirmait avoir plus de cent ans et que son animal totem était le phénix.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Au fait que tu étais bizarre.

Méditant cette réponse, Marco caressa du bout de son index la ligne de son cou. Il sentait sa peau vibrer sous son contact. Tout cela réveilla quelques sens en lui. Bonney avait fermé les yeux, le flot de lumière qui ne cessait de croître à l'horizon se déversait sur son corps tout entier. Elle semblait se pétrifier et se magnifier en quelque sorte. Il lui avait demandé un soir ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. Elle répondit qu'elle aimait son mauvais genre. Elle dit cela en marchand au bord de la route déserte, tournant dans les airs à un rythme si lent qu'il pouvait scruter les moindres plis et mouvements de ses fins vêtements. Elle avait ce pouvoir de le transporter dans un monde parallèle à celui-ci, où la réalité avait une pesanteur différente. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus singulier sur terre, même son regard n'avait rien de commun. Marco se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le parfum atypique d'une matinée ensoleillé pénétra ses poumons. Il n'y avait personne dehors, ils étaient les maîtres de leur univers.

\- Toi aussi tu n'es pas comme les autres 'bé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa à l'envers. Sa cascade de cheveux ondulait le long du lit. Cela lui rappelait à quel point il aimait la faire tomber au bord du matelas et découvrir son cou gracile. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui. La profondeur de son regard ne le quittait pas un instant. Ses mains le repoussa contre la vitre et il sentit la fraîcheur parcourir son dos, sa peau frissonner sous le contact de ces deux entités différentes. Les mains brûlantes de Bonney traçaient des cicatrices invisibles sur son torse. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire provocateur.

-A ce jeu-là, nous ne pouvons qu'être deux Marco. Il ne peut y avoir que toi et moi de différent, _honey_.

Elle susurra ces mots au creux de l'oreille du blond qui l'a saisie par la taille. Il sourit espièglement.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ?

-S'il y avait eu une autre je l'aurais déjà tuée.

Bonney reposa son menton sur l'épaule de Marco qu'elle ne dépassait guère. Elle inspira son odeur suave. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, elle était la seule et l'unique, comme si une chaîne invisible les liait. Une chaîne qu'elle lui avait elle-même accroché aux mains, relié à ses propres poignets et jeté la clé au fond de la tamise. Marco saisit son délicat visage et la regarda longuement. Elle semblait déceler une fragile mélancolie au fond de ses yeux, lorsque par moment son esprit s'égarait. Il était d'un tempérament calme et mystérieux, il ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments ni ses réelles pensées. Elle avait déjà décelé ce masque de gentillesse naturelle qu'il mettait en avant, certainement pour cacher ses propres défauts. Car oui Marco n'était pas uniquement le type sympathique et sociable que tout le monde connaissait. Il avait quelque chose en lui de plus sombre qu'il se gardait bien de révéler. Bonney l'embrassa longuement. Elle avait trouvé ce danger latent caché en lui car elle-même avait enterré un tempérament lent et redoutable. Ils étaient telles deux petites bombes à retardement discrètes, silencieuses, se fondant dans un décor constitué par leurs amis, s'attirant l'un l'autre par leurs fils entremêlés.


	2. West Coast

West Coast

De sa visière, elle pouvait apercevoir les avant derniers rayons lumineux dans le ciel. Les nuages commençaient lentement à se décomposer en lambeaux et plusieurs couches de lumières s'entremêlaient. Le paysage rocheux défilait à une grande vitesse et Nojiko admirait ce qu'elle pouvait attraper du regard. Ses bras renforcèrent leur étreinte quand ils abordaient un virage ou à chaque fois qu'ils dépassaient une voiture. Ils zigzaguaient sur toutes les voies comme dans un jeu vidéo. Quelle étrange sensation que de voler sur cette vitesse qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir. Sentir son corps aussi léger et à la fois en danger. Elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ce genre de moment unique. Non pas qu'elle était devenue irresponsable, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il lui arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage le moment présent et la sensation toute particulière que ces ballades lui procureraient. Ils filaient tout droit, vers leur nouvelle destination, avec l'éternel sentiment de n'être que seuls tous les deux sur cette autoroute du désert qu'il semblait connaitre par cœur. Elle pouvait sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans sa veste, parcourir le reste de son corps, frémir sur sa peau puis s'en aller derrière eux. Cet air chaud et sableux qui n'inspirait qu'à la rêverie. Puis elle l'aperçut faire un signe de bras pour montrer la station-service juste à la prochaine sortie. Ils dévièrent sur la gauche et ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Elle desserra alors son étreinte et ôta son casque pour secouer ses longs cheveux clairs retenus par son foulard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué durant le voyage que ses jambes étaient légèrement engourdies à force de rester dans la même position. Il lui fallait marcher. Quant à lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de se découvrir pour faire le plein. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas fondre sous cette chaleur avec son équipement. A vrai dire, sous sa veste en cuir et ses protections, il n'était pas si bien couvert en vue de leur destination. Kidd exécuta ses gestes machinalement et s'appuya contre sa moto tandis que la pompe régurgitait l'essence dont l'odeur donnait des nausées à Nojiko. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur dernière pause, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un d'un tempérament bavard et faire toute cette route devait un tant soit peu le fatiguer, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

La jeune femme en profita pour retirer sa veste et laisser la fraîcheur nouvelle l'envelopper. Il lui semblait qu'elle était encore plus légère et libre désormais. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de kilomètres à parcourir. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, tout n'était que de roches et de sable, un camaïeu rouge et orange cerclait l'horizon. Ce genre d'endroit était totalement différent à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas pour Kidd, il y'avait même une certaine similitude entre la sécheresse et la dureté des environs et sa personnalité. Un environnement insupportable mais beau à la fois, invivable mais attirant par son étendu et son étrangeté. Il lui fit signe et démarra. Nojiko se réinstalla et ils parcoururent la dernière distance. Peu à peu, les choses changeaient, le vide qu'elle ne voyait que durant le début du voyage se métamorphosa peu à peu et les premières habitations virent le jour, au-dessus de montagnes rocheuses. La route montait et entourait un flanc de pierres, avec pour seule sécurité une barrière en fer. A leur gauche, il n'y avait ainsi qu'un immense vide dont elle ne pouvait mesurer l'étendu. Les virages se faisaient quant à eux de plus en plus secs. Il leur fallait traverser cette portion de route pour rejoindre la mer. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains renforcèrent leur étreinte à chaque tournant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se rendre sur une plage plus simple d'accès ?

A mesure qu'ils descendaient du flanc, la végétation se faisait plus luxuriante, comme un changement de décor progressif. Ils finirent enfin par s'arrêter devant une côte qui débouchait comme par magie tout en bas de la montagne rocheuse. C'était un petit banc de sable désert, dont l'eau calme se teintait des couleurs du ciel finissant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre mis à part eux. Au loin, l'étendu de l'océan avait la seule limite de l'horizon. C'était un si étrange spectacle, ce même océan qu'elle n'avait nullement aperçu lorsqu'ils étaient tout en haut. Enlevant son casque, elle pouvait sentir le parfum marin s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. Nojiko se débarrassa une à une de ses affaires pour tremper ses pieds nus dans l'eau immobile. Kidd s'était également résolu à enlever tout son attirail. D'une main, il recoiffa ses cheveux rouge sanguin et de l'autre jeta sa veste par-dessus son épaule. Il l'observait de dos, admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil menaçait définitivement de se coucher, projetant ses derniers rayons. La journée allait prendre fin, tout comme leur périple. Kidd s'allongea sur le sable tiède la tête en appuie sur son casque. Il contempla l'immensité orangêatre du ciel. Cette partie du pays avait la particularité d'afficher des couleurs étranges durant les soirées d'été. Le ciel n'était pas le même que dans les autres endroits, il y 'avait quelque chose de singulier dans l'atmosphère et la lumière qui conférait aux journées une nostalgie latente, une douce lenteur invisible. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il aimait venir ici se reposer de temps en temps, et que le Marco s'y terrait pratiquement toute l'année.

Noijko s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit paisible. L'agitation de la ville commençait à lui peser. Les choses allaient si vite et le temps ne cessait jamais d'accélérer. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la période des belles années où ils n'avaient à se préoccuper de rien, juste à survivre aux frasques d'Ivankov. Les jours avaient lentement déposés les premières rides sur leur visage, ils étaient devenus adultes et vivaient comme tel, se détachant du groupe compact qu'ils formaient tous ensemble. Une vague de nostalgie traversa ses yeux tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Kidd. Il avait fermé les siens. Du doigt, elle caressa longuement les longues cicatrices qui parcouraient son bras gauche. Elles formaient des stries, des chemins, des veines rouges qui lui montaient jusqu'au cou depuis le jour de son accident. Et depuis ce temps tant de choses s'étaient passées. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé une vie à ses côtés, et pourtant, les choses étaient devenues bien folkloriques. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais se reposer, d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres parce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas et parce que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et c'était tout aussi bénéfique puisqu'il l'entraînait dans cette course avec lui. Elle avait alors le sentiment elle aussi d'avancer comme elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire, parce qu'elle se calquait sur son rythme. Ils avaient alors tout deux énormément accomplie dans leur minuscule univers et en peu de temps. Ils avaient construit un petit monde dans lequel chacun vivait à sa manière. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la dernière cicatrice, elle était déjà sur sa mâchoire. Sa peau était froide comme de l'acier. Elle ne sentait que sa respiration et les contractions de ses muscles par certains moments. Kidd avait le don d'être aussi silencieux qu'un mort que bruyant comme armée tout entière. Plus elle le connaissait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il était double, un premier redoutable et un second calme et réfléchit. Soudainement, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Son visage était dissimulé derrière la barrière de ses longs cheveux bouclés et ils restèrent ainsi longuement. Une éternité que Marco observait de ses jumelles, au-dessus de la falaise, à travers la longue baie vitrée de son nid.


	3. Old Money

Old Money

L'obscurité avait en soi un parfum propre à elle. Le monde changeait alors et se mouvait en quelque chose de beaucoup plus mystérieux et insaisissable. Le ciel n'était plus le ciel mais une sombre étendue qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'infini. C'était ce genre de réflexion qui l'occupaient parfois, lorsque tout semblait endormi, lorsque les lumières des grattes ciel brillaient à en cacher les étoiles. Le fond de son verre était semblable à un abyme sans fin. L'ocre brun du whisky brillait sous la lueur du spot tamisé, et les glaçons renvoyaient cet éclat minuscule. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère l'absorbait petit à petit, peut être le refrain de jazz ou encore la monotonie de ce genre d'endroit. Quarante mètres au-dessus du sol et une baie vitrée, vous croyez dominer le monde. C'était exactement ce type de pensées que les gens qui côtoyaient ce bar avaient. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait s'isoler des autres. Ce monde lui paraissait fade et ennuyeux à mourir, et c'est ainsi que Trafalgar Law paraissait arrogant aux yeux de tous. Peu importait après tout, tant qu'on lui fichait la paix. L'alcool se propageait dans sa gorge, brulant les recoins de son corps, les glaçons s'entrechoquaient aux parois du verre. Et le calme fut de courte durée.

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret à la gauche du sien. Ses bijoux retentissaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et un fond de parfum flottait dans son sillage. Law ne lui porta cependant pas plus attention, contrairement aux autres hommes. Car à première vue, c'était le genre de femme qui ne vivait qu'entourée de billets de banque en liasses.

-Belle soirée pour rester seul tu ne trouves pas ?

Sa voix avait un timbre qui sonnait comme un piège mielleux. Ses longues mèches rousses ondulaient sur son dos dénudé. Son corps recouvert d'une robe noire moulante laissait paraitre une paire de jambes montées sur escarpins. Il y avait tout de même dans cet attirail cliché de femme fatal quelque chose qui se démarquait. Elle paraissait belle bien sûr, peut-être plus malicieuse que charmante. Law ne répondit pas.

-Un martini s'il vous plait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le sablier invisible du temps, tandis que la même chanson résonnait interminablement. Ce solo de saxophone ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Law sourit à son tour.

-C'est juste que tu ne donnes pas envie de parler.

-Ma beauté te fais-t-elle perdre les mots?

-Plutôt ta cupidité.

Il finit d'une traite le fond de whisky et reposa son verre bruyamment. Nami ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant tout ce temps. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle de cette façon. Ce type avec ses tatouages qui dépassaientt de sa chemise foncée, il avait l'air bien étrange avec ses cernes sous les yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait encore du mal à voir qui il pouvait être réellement.

-Tu vas essayer de m'entrainer dans ton petit jeu puis me faire payer tes verres et peut être même me voler mon portefeuille. Mais n'y pense même pas.

-Alors selon toi, l'argent serait mon seul centre d'intérêt ?

-J'ai l'air de m'intéresser à tes centres d'intérêt ?

Tout ce qu'il laissait paraitre en apparence, c'était un type profondément sombre, cynique et arrogant. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment un gars pareil pouvait avoir des amis, comment il pouvait s'entendre avec Luffy, ses propres amis à elle. Et pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de particulier en lui. Comme l'ombre d'une fissure, aussi infime soit-elle. La soirée semblait s'écouler selon une banalité sans précédente. Chacun plongé dans un silence méditatif. Les verres se vidaient lentement, au gré de quelques regards lancés de part et d'autre de la grande salle. Nami n'était venue que pour se changer les idées et parce qu'elle s'était achetée une nouvelle robe. Elle avait bien entendu l'intention de repartir seule. C'était seulement lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le bar qu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière, de laquelle émanait une impression négative toute particulière. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait assise à côté de Trafalgar Law, sirotant son cocktail sans intérêt particulier car elle avait l'impression d'être happée dans une sphère coupée du monde environnant, comme-ci ils étaient exclu du milieu dans lequel ils étaient. C'était peut-être le silence persistant de Law qui rendait les choses ainsi. Il n'avait absolument pas bougé, le visage inexpressif et l'esprit certainement divaguant dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Ses yeux ne fixaient rien en particulier, sa main inconsciemment tenait le verre à présent vide. Même les glaçons eurent le temps de fondre. Plus rien n'avait la même consistance, pensa-t-elle.

-Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre mademoiselle ?

Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'était approché, _cassant cette étrange bulle_. Il avait l'air d'être tout ce qu'elle détestait, un type sûr de lui, et sûr de ramener une fille dans son appartement cette nuit. Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque Law la coupa.

-Rentrons, je te ramène.

Il ne les avait regardé ni l'un ni l'autre et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, lançant par la même occasion un billet au serveur. L'ascenseur panoramique leur déroulait une vue verticale de la ville, du ciel jusqu'au trottoir, dans une nuit noire et lumineuse d'artifices. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre la rambarde de la cabine, menton à l'air, le regard toujours aussi impénétrable.

-Je pensais que tu n'allais rien me payer.

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré rester avec l'autre ?

-Tu te fais tellement d'idées fausses sur moi n'est pas ? Nami sourit d'un air de défis.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que ce type puisse se tromper totalement sur son compte. Il paraissait si sûr de lui et camper sur ses idées.

Il ne faisait pas suffisamment frais pour qu'il puisse baisser la capote de la voiture. Et à vrai dire, un courant d'air frais lui aurait fait du bien. La nuit semblait calme, bien que les lumières brillaient outrageusement. Nami ferma les yeux et laissa ses poumons s'engouffrer de cet air frais et pollué. Ses cheveux volaient contre la vitesse de leur course. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait. Savait-il où elle habitait ? Non peut-être pas, ils n'avaient jamais été proche bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur scolarité. Il n'avait jamais éveillé en elle un intérêt particulier. Tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, c'était qu'il travaillait en tant que chirurgien dans la grande clinique privée de la ville. Il n'était pas parti tout comme elle et contrairement à d'autres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa longuement. Elle en était persuadée. Il y avait quelque chose sous _cette apparence de glace_.

L'appartement de Law était à son image, propre et froid, sans rien de superflu, comme s'il n'y avait jamais vécu. Cette chaleur particulière d'un lieu habité manquait cruellement dans cet espace. Il disposait d'une vue extraordinaire sur la tamise depuis son salon. Elle devait bien évidemment s'attendre à ce genre de lieu, venant du personnage. Immobile devant cette immense étendue, Nami resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait si elle contemplait réellement le paysage ou si elle s'était déjà perdue, se sentant étrangement vulnérable. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir pénétré dans un nouveau monde cerclé de solitude. Nami sentit son souffle dans son cou, son odeur singulière, une infusion de désinfectant et de fragrance boisée. Enfin, elle sentit le toucher glaciale de ses doigts, il lui tendit un verre par-dessus son épaule. Et à cet instant encore, cette sensation de vide l'enveloppait. A nouveau cette sphère invisible les avait pris au piège. Il n'y avait strictement aucun son qui émanait de cet endroit, il vivait dans le silence absolu.

-Cela doit être triste de vivre seul ici…

Il n'avait pas répondu et franchement n'avait peut-être rien entendu. Il s'était mis à son aise sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse, une main occupée par la bouteille débouchonnée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas un hôte accueillant ni entreprenant. Nami s'installa en face de lui. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, dans ce silence froid et morbide. Elle avait eu tout le temps de l'observer et de le détailler. Ses fines mains halées recouvertes de lettres imprimées dans sa peau ne semblaient pas poser de problème sur son lieu de travail, surement ne leur avait-il pas laissé le choix. Son visage avait pris quelques traits depuis les années. Ses légères rides lui donnaient un air constamment contrarié quand il n'avait pas son sourire arrogant. Ses yeux bien que sombres étaient aussi gelés qu'un iceberg, reflétant la lumière ambre de la pièce. Et de tout ceci, de sa silhouette se détachant de ce décor factice, elle était persuadée que quelque chose se consumait lentement en lui. Sa solitude et sa douleur était comme affiché à l'état vif devant elle, alors qu'il ne voulait que l'enterrer. Elle brisa le silence.

-Tu sais, cela ne sert à rien de cacher ses propres douleurs aussi soigneusement, tu ne te feras que constamment du mal.

Il leva son regard sur la jeune femme en face de lui.

-C'est ce qu'Arlong et sa bande de vaut rien t'ont dit ?

Et quelque chose fendit l'air en deux.

Nami resta un instant pétrifiée. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux sans pitié de Law. Un milliard de questions se fracassaient dans son esprit tandis que l'étau invisible se resserrait autour d'elle. Elle ne respirait plus.

-Et maintenant, tu fais moins la fière ? Tu penses que je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas bientôt fondre en larme ?

Prise de colère, elle se leva violemment, lui faisant face avec toute la rage qu'elle contenait. Le verre se brisa bruyamment contre le carrelage froid, répandant le liquide enivrant. Il souriait, comme un prédateur prenant au piège sa proie et continua.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Ce que tu caches au fond de toi, ce que tu essayes de faire paraitre, alors qu'en réalité, tu es _vide_.

Ces mots sonnaient d'une cruauté telle. Nami n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Lui qui ne savait rien. Bien évidemment qu'elle était vide. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement pour quelqu'un qui a vécu tant d'horreurs dans sa jeunesse? Et pourtant, si lui a pu déceler cela, comme elle a pu déceler la blessure en lui, c'est que tous deux souffraient identiquement. Tous deux étaient _pareils_. Nami se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid, ne pouvant contenir ses sanglots. Elle laissa échapper tout ce qu'elle contenait, de bons ou mauvais, tout s'en allait dans ce flot continu de larmes. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était en colère, triste, seule. Elle pleurait en revoyant les images du passé, parce que Law avait touché du doigt la zone sensible. Elle était perdue et le savait, et cela ne servait plus à rien de jouer un rôle. Law avala la dernière gorgée de son alcool brulant et porta à nouveau le regard sur son corps maintenant tremblant. Elle était là ainsi, devant lui et sans défense, toute barrière d'orgueil effondrée et appelant à l'aide. Il se baissa et l'entoura de ses bras, lentement elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'entendre ses propres pleurs intérieurs, qu'il n'avait jamais pu exprimer. L'énorme cicatrice de son passé avait ravivé la douleur. La flamme dansante de son mal. Et plus il sentait cette douleur, plus il enlaçait fort le corps de Nami. Le temps se suspendant ainsi, suivant une éternité peut être.

La jeune femme semblait s'être calmée. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

-Que m'as-tu fais ? murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'avons-nous fait ? lui répondit-il.

-Nous avons brisé les chaînes.

Et lentement, quelque chose au fond d'elle s'émietta. Comme si sa propre douleur s'était mêlée à celle de Law.


	4. Guns and Roses

Guns and Roses

Elle tourna la poignée et l'eau cessa de couler. La vapeur embuait les parois de la cabine, réchauffant la pièce. Hina s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sécha ses cheveux avec une autre. Au-delà des murs et de la porte, on entendait vaguement une voix masculine. La radio et la télévision allumées en même temps déversaient leur flot d'informations. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et attrapa une cigarette posée sur le coin d'un meuble du couloir. La lumière émanant du salon éclairait l'appartement en cette fin de journée d'été, le soleil se coucherait bientôt, et le monde continuera de tourner selon un sens définit. Tout était parfaitement calme, loin de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de connaitre. Sa main s'empara du briquet sur la table basse et la flamme chatouilla le bord de la cigarette. Face à elle, un ciel constellé de nuages rosés rasaient l'immensité de la vue. Hina ouvrit la porte du balcon et un frisson lui parcourra le corps. Accoudée à la rembarre, elle inspira une taffe de fumée puis la recracha au loin. Elle observa ce spectre transparent se mouvoir en l'air puis disparaitre progressivement, au fur et à mesure de son ascension. La ville sous ses pieds était toujours en effervescence, comme un bruit constant qu'on aurait enregistré au préalable puis diffusé dans des hauts parleurs dans chaque coin de rue. Le monde extérieur faisait un brouhaha bien étrange. Une effervescence dans laquelle chacun participait.

La télévision à l'intérieur diffusait les dernières informations concernant la traque du chef d'un gang de mafieux. Terriblement dangereux, avec un réseau de contacts illimités, l'ironie du sort voulu que ce soit un de ses collègues qui fut en charge de l'affaire. Le dispositif avait l'air plutôt important car tous les aéroports et autoroutes étaient sous contrôle. Les yeux dans le vague, Hina fixait un point perdu dans l'espace. Son esprit déconnecté ne pensait plus à rien. Ses traits d'habitude sévères se détendaient. Inspirant une dernière bouffée, elle écrasa le mégot sur la barre de métal avant de le jeter par-dessus bord. Une brise fraiche passa juste à ce moment-là, faisant onduler ses longues mèches, elle resserra la serviette autour de sa poitrine et rejoignit le salon.

Elle posa un pied sur le parquet en bois et tout fut mystérieusement silencieux. La télévision et la radio n'animaient plus l'appartement. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir pénétré dans un monde différent. Quelque chose avait fendu l'atmosphère en deux.

-Tu bois un verre un moi ?

Face à face, elle l'observa assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil les jambes croisées, une bouteille de vin rouge dans la main, et un verre remplit dans l'autre. Il était similaire à ce qu'il avait laissé dans son souvenir. Ce sourire… Instinctivement elle posa une main sur sa hanche.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Son arme était posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Hina se crispa légèrement.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Toute la ville de recherche et tu viens me rendre visite chez moi.

Il rit puis bu une gorgée. Chacun de ces gestes semblaient être effectué au ralenti. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression que la situation rendait. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tout ceci semblait improbable. Le soleil frappait de plus en plus fort contre la pièce tandis qu'il se couchait à l'horizon. Les derniers rayons, les plus chargés, déversaient un flot doré collant et épais sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Viens donc prendre un verre avec moi, ne soit pas impolie Hina.

Quelques secondes semblables à une éternité s'écoulèrent dans le sablier du temps. Mécaniquement elle avança et s'assied en face de lui. Il lui tendit un deuxième verre qu'il remplit. Son regard ne quitta pas le flot rouge se déversant contre les parois translucides. Il cogna son verre contre le sien et le monde s'écroula une deuxième fois. Elle ferma les yeux et porta le vin à ses lèvres. Froid, sombre, presque acre. Tout comme lui. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir tout son temps, comme si toute cette scène avait déjà été écrite d'avance. Hina s'empara du paquet posé sur la table basse devant elle et sorti une cigarette. Doflamingo prit le soin de l'allumer. Leurs doigts ne se touchèrent pas une seule fois.

Croisant ses jambes, elle l'observa encore et encore. Il paraissait avoir vieillit, des légères rides creusaient son front. Elle ne distinguait pas ses yeux cachés sous ses verres sombres, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner les cernes. Après tout, une vie de cavale n'était jamais de tout repos.

Etrangement, au fond d'elle-même elle n'était plus surprise. Elle le savait, elle s'y attendait.

-Ca faisait vraiment longtemps.

-Le temps passe plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-Tu n'as pas changée Hina. Mais arrête de tirer la tronche, ça te fait des rides.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Jeune, elle ne l'était plus réellement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans et de ne jamais pouvoir connaître de repos. Elle avait aussi l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Et on peut savoir, où tu étais tout ce temps ?

-Pas très loin d'ici.

-Je m'en doutais.

Doflamingo observa également la silhouette de cette femme derrière ses verres fumés. Elle paraissait si outrageuse et provocante, sûre d'elle-même et _tellement fragile_. Lui seul pouvait voir les morceaux brisés à l'intérieur de cette armure de fer.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois. Une carrière fulgurante.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Doflamingo, tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

-Je sais tout sur tout le monde, tes moindres gestes, la façon dont tu respires, rien ne m'échappe.

-Romantique.

Chacun se tut et sembla s'absorber dans ses propres pensées. D'un œil extérieur ils paraissaient tel un couple profitant d'une fin de soirée. Hina finissait de consumer sa cigarette tandis que Doflamingo remuait son verre de rouge. Mais la réalité était toujours irrémédiablement compliquée. La réalité voulue que Doflamingo soit l'homme le plus recherché du continent et Hina défenseuse de la justice. Doflamingo avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui et cela, Hina ne pouvait lui pardonner. Elle allait lui poser une ultime question mais il avait déjà fendu l'air et en quelques secondes était maintenant au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et se mélanger à la sienne, puis l' _envahir_. Pour la première fois, ses lunettes gisaient à terre et ses yeux à découverts fixaient les siens. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, ses iris brune d'une intensité féroce. Elle y lisait sa force destructrice et sa volonté. Mais elle y voyait aussi une passion que personne d'autre ne pouvait lire en lui. Il s'était emparé de ses bras et la maintenant prisonnière. Leur visage si proche aurait pu créer des courants électriques s'ils se touchaient. Elle sentait et entendait son propre cœur battre jusqu'à éclater dans sa cage thoracique.

-Tu ne pourras aller nulle part Doflamingo. Tous tes alliés sont morts ou en prison. Ton monde s'écroule peu à peu. Rend toi et cesse de vivre dans l'illusion de ta puissance.

Il sourit.

-Viens avec moi.

Elle était à moitié allongée sur le canapé, affalée sous la force de Doflamingo. Le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle ne sentait plus son corps mais la présence de cet homme prenait possession de ses membres, de sa peau, de chaque parcelle qui la composait. Comme une marionnette qu'il manipulait avec ses _fils._ Son souffle sur son visage, ses doigts autour de ses poignets. Le soleil se couchait suivant la courbe de la Terre et la lumière orangée maintenant violente les brulait cœurs et corps entiers. Illuminant tout ce qu'il pouvait, Hina et Doflamingo, au déclin d'une chaude journée d'été.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

-Si tu n'avais pas confiance en moi Hina, tu n'aurais pas bu le verre que je t'ai donné.

Leur voix n'était qu'un souffle qui disparaissait en un rire. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils parlaient réellement. Non tout paraissait si irréel, hallucinatoire. Mais la réalité était bien là, la scène se déroulait bien chez elle, Donquixote Doflamingo l'enlaçait dans un premier et dernier moment de faiblesse, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux avant d'éclater de rire doucement pour la rejeter contre le dossier. Hina ferma les yeux et le temps n'avança plus.

-C'est ta dernière réponse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, car il savait. Il savait que tout était impossible. Il savait qu'il partirait, qu'il s'en irait loin sans que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Il s'en irait puis reconstruirait son monde ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle continuerait à vivre dans ce souvenir, que la vie à dû les séparer aussi violemment. Il saisit son visage et l'attira contre lui. Hina était peut être au bord des larmes, ou c'était lui qui ne voyait plus très bien. Leurs lèvres étaient à la limite de se sceller mais l'heure en suspend repris son cour, et il n'avait plus de temps devant lui. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau seule dans cet appartement. Seule au monde. Sur la table, le verre à moitié terminé et la bouteille sombre étaient les uniques traces de son passage. Une nature morte réelle. Les rideaux en dentelle flottaient sous les courants d'airs de la fenêtre ouverte sur le monde. La dame de fer triste.


	5. Cruel World

Cruel World

Elle referma la boite aux lettres avec leurs deux noms inscrits. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de marbre, elle appela l'ascenseur et attendit. La cabine montait lentement, lui laissant le temps de scruter l'enveloppe rouge. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une vague de mélancolie traversa son visage. Il lui semblait que les années avaient filées sur vite, les précipitant tous dans ce panier qu'on appelait destin. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma avec son talon. Il semblait qu'il était déjà rentré avant elle, allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il dormait, ou du moins faisait semblant. En réalité, elle savait très bien qu'il écoutait le moindre de ses mouvements.

-On a reçu une invitation de mariage.

-Quel est l'imbécile qui a accepté de se faire passer la bague au doigt ?

Elle rit amèrement.

Il est vrai que le mariage n'avait jamais été une question pour eux, la réponse étant déjà connue. L'un et l'autre aimait trop son indépendance pour ce genre de cérémonie. Bien entendu, l'égo de Law ne l'aurait jamais poussé à faire une demande. Nami quant à elle aurait surement accepté après tout. Mais ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance, et s'aimaient suffisamment pour se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. Ce qu'ils avaient, c'est-à-dire ce qu'ils avaient essayé de construire après cette soirée étrangement fatidique, déclencheur de tout, était on pouvait le dire plus ou moins réussit. Ils leur semblaient qu'après cela, leur rapprochement mutuel était aussi naturel que possible. Ils avaient appris à ce connaitre pour comprendre que l'un comme l'autre ne renvoyait pas uniquement une image de prétention ou d'indifférence. Lorsque Law avait revendu son appartement car il devenait évident qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans un endroit aussi froid et impersonnel, pour chercher avec Nami un lieu convenable, c'est-à-dire suffisamment grand, luxueux et confortable, la vie à deux n'avait jamais parue aussi évidente et facile. Nami appris beaucoup de choses de Law, qu'elle avait toujours pensé froid et inhumain, glauque à sa manière mais bien sur géni par ses capacités. Elle vit qu'il était au final pas si différent des autres. Il ne se contentait pas uniquement de boire mais mangeait aussi (sauf du pain), il avait des sentiments, faisait preuve d'humour (souvent noir), et parfois de jalousie. Il était maniaque au plus au point et ne supportait pas la saleté mais ne faisait pas le ménage. Il plaisait aussi beaucoup aux femmes, choses dont elle avait pu se rendre compte dans le passé et même à présent lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite à la clinique, sentant les regards de haine, de jalousie et d'envie des infirmières. Bien sûr que Law était beau, il le disait lui-même. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait cette capacité de sonder son âme et retrouver tout ce qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

Dos à lui, Nami se débarrassait de ses affaires et sentait son regard scruter le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il l'observait se défaire de ses chaussures, ôter sa veste, laissant descendre en cascade ses longs cheveux roux. Il observait ses longues jambes, sa silhouette mince, ses hanches. Il regardait tout ce qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il avait même exploré en jour en l'opérant lui-même. Il sourit en se rappelant à quel point elle était paniquée de le voir au-dessus d'elle maniant son scalpel. Il l'a rassura en la complimentant sur la beauté de ses organes, mais cela n'avait apparemment pas marché. Il comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il la vit se défaire un à un de ses vêtements. Law se leva alors de son confortable canapé pour la suivre. L'eau commençait à couler lentement, un parfum de savon embaumait la pièce. Nami s'adonnait à son activité favorite après le shopping, c'est-à-dire le bain de délassement. Elle pouvait y passer des heures, sans qu'il en comprenne l'utilité.

-Je te préviens, si tu passes encore toute la soirée dans l'eau, ne me touche pas avec tes doigts fripés.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui adressant un regard sévère pendant qu'elle se débarrassait des derniers morceaux de tissus recouvrant son corps.

-Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu parfois. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre au lieu de te plaindre, comme ça nous aurons tous les deux les doigts fripés. Et referme la porte, je déteste avoir des courants d'air quand je prends mon bain.

C'était aussi un trait de sa personnalité. Donner des ordres, paraitre autoritaire. Mais Law n'obéissait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Bien qu'il puisse admettre qu'il lui arrivait parfois de plier devant l'entêtement de Nami. Il s'exécuta puis s'empara du tabouret sous le boudoir pour le placer derrière la baignoire à pieds. Il avait ainsi toute la vue nécessaire sur la jeune femme allongée dans l'eau savonneuse et mousseuse. Il s'accouda sur le rebord juste derrière elle et croisa les mains sous le menton. Nami se contentait de fermer les yeux et savourer la chaleur courir sur sa peau, sentant par moment le souffle de Law au-dessus d'elle.

-C'est cet imbécile de Sabo et sa princesse c'est ça ?

-Sabo n'est pas un imbécile.

-Il est suffisamment stupide pour se faire attacher la corde autour du cou, tu veux dire.

-Il est suffisamment courageux pour faire une demande, _tu veux dire_.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le toisa à l'envers. Il ne souriait plus.

-Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair à propos de ce sujet ?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Et lentement, elle sombra tout au fond. Fermant les yeux et tous ses sens, elle se laissa couler sous la surface de l'eau. N'entendant plus rien, ne voyant plus rien, ne _sentant rien._ Elle avait alors l'impression de pénétrer dans une autre sphère. Plus rien n'avait la même consistance ni la même réalité. La réelle raison à toute ceci n'était bien évidement pas l'ego surdimensionnée de Law. Car elle savait qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour se mettre à genoux et lui glisser la bague autour du doigt. Il était prêt à faire des concessions. Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à retisser ce _lien_ une seconde fois. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de perdre les siens à nouveau. Lui comme elle, avait souffert de la même façon par leur passé. Ils avaient tous deux perdus tous les membres qui constituaient leur univers. Bien sûr Nami n'était pas seule, contrairement à Law qui lui n'avait plus personne. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit, mais elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait nullement créer une _famille_. Cela faisait partie de sa part d'ombre. Elle le sentait, que Law souffrait par son passé, bien que les évènements de la vie l'avaient endurci. Au fond, il y 'avait toujours ce glaçon qui n'a jamais fondu. Nami sentit deux mains entourer son visage et le remonter lentement à la surface. Il l'avait ramenée auprès de lui, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle était maintenant prisonnière de ses bras, lui, cachant son visage contre son cou ils communiquèrent en silence, sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait. Elle entendit silencieusement qu'il l'aimait, et cela était assez.


	6. Black Beauty

Black Beauty

Il réajusta son nœud pour la énième fois. Le stress qu'il ne connaissait que rarement se propageait en lui comme un volcan déversant sa lave. Il n'y avait rien qui en valait la peine pourtant. Car aujourd'hui devrait être merveilleux. Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver dans un tel état de nervosité. Il entendit qu'on toqua à la porte, et sans attendre réponse quelqu'un s'introduit dans la pièce, plutôt deux personnes d'ailleurs.

-On est venu te voir dans tes derniers instants de célibataire !

Ace et Luffy avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient, il semblerait un certain plaisir à tirer avantage de la situation et c'était pour cette raison que Sabo était encore plus inquiet. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui pouvait se passer avec sa liste d'invités réunis dans un même lieu. Il soupira.

-Trop gentil les gars.

Ace lui passa le bras autour du cou et ria de plus belle.

-Alors comme ça on stresse ?

-Quand on a un témoin comme toi il y'a de quoi.

-T'inquiète, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

-Ouais et en plus le buffet a l'air génial ! Luffy avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cela fut encore une autre histoire. Concevoir le repas n'avait pas été difficile, de plus avec l'aide de Sanji tout pu rapidement être réglé. Cependant, dresser le plan de table avait été un véritable cauchemar. Ils avaient même songé à tout annuler. Kidd avait la sale manie de vite s'emporter lorsqu'on le regardait de travers et Law avait justement cette habitude de fixer impoliment les gens. Lucci ne supportait pas les manières de Luffy à table et Bonney se disputait souvent avec lui au sujet de la nourriture. Zorro et Sanji ne se blairaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches et Usopp avait peur de Kidd. Ils avaient du moins réussi à placer les convives de manière à éviter le plus de désagréments possible. Mais les sources de stress pour Sabo étaient multiples et l'ultime était l'identité de la personne qui allait les marier. Il lâcha un deuxième soupire et réajusta son costume. Le bleu lui allait décidément comme un gant. Ace et Luffy roucoulaient et Sabo recommanda encore une dernière fois à son témoin d'être très prudent avec les alliances, c'est-à-dire de ne pas les égarer. Dans quelques minutes l'heure fatidique allait arriver. Encore une chance qu'il ne sentit pas ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il enfila son chapeau fétiche et sans se retourner ouvrit la porte. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure qu'il avançait vers la grande salle. C'était étrange cette sensation de marcher vers sa destinée. Les deux frères lui adressèrent une tape dans le dos avant de le dépasser et rejoindre les autres invités. Il inspira une dernière bouffée d'air, la dernière de son ancienne vie, avait-il l'impression. Pourtant, il savait très bien que les choses allaient se dérouler très vite qu'il aurait à peine le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la chose que tout serait déjà fini. Envolé.

Machinalement, il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, chose qui lui parut interminable pour parvenir enfin jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie. Il semblait que tout le monde était déjà arrivé et en place. Il apercevait au premier rang la tête blasée de Law et le sourire de Nami. Luffy lui faisait de grands signes de bras. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de rejoindre Ace près de l'office. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Le « maire » était également présent et se contentait de sourire fixement. Sabo déglutit. Et puis tout arriva si vite. Quelqu'un appuya sur la touche accélérée et les images défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses amis se levèrent à l'arrivée de la mariée. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée et son cœur tripla un bond lorsqu'il l'aperçue, face aux rayons lumineux que le soleil déversait sur la grande chasse de verre, dans laquelle ils avaient tenu à célébrer cet instant. Elle n'avait ni voile ni traine. Ni fanfreluche ni grand bouquet. Elle n'avait que sa magnifique robe de soie incrustée de pierres qui lui donnait l'impression de voler à chacun de ses pas. Elle était seule car elle tenait à l'être. Et lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, il avait l'impression que plus personne ne l'entourait, d'être seul avec elle en cet instant. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Pourtant, ce sentiment idyllique fut vite anéanti.

-Hum hum. Moi, Emperio Ivankov, ai l'honneur d'unir ici présent, Sabo-boy et Vivi Nefertari…

Et puis ce fut tout. Sabo n'entendit plus rien que les propres battements de son cœur. Le reste ne ressemblait qu'à un nuage de parasites. Il ne voyait plus rien mis à part le visage de sa futur femme et femme lorsqu'il lui glissa l'alliance autour du doigt. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa enfin et sécha les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Il ne pouvait seulement voir à quel point elle était belle avec ses grands yeux bruns et sa peau délicate. Il ne vit Nami et Luffy pleurer d'émotions. Il ne vit l'expression consternée de Law et de Kidd. Il ne voyait que son bonheur qui se profilait à l'horizon.


	7. Interlude

Rivalité.

Il adorait ce moment de la journée, lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, après la fermeture du restaurant, pour la retrouver. Mais il détestait ces moments lorsqu'il entendait la voix d'un certain chirurgien discuter travail avec sa tendre Kaya, dans le salon.

Unique.

C'était tout de même drôle, lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois, toutes les autres femmes ne lui firent plus jamais le même effet.

Amour.

Peu importait ses origines, sa famille d'assassins, ses frères et sœurs qu'il rejetait. Il était pour elle le cuisinier étoilé, le prince charmant des contes. Son seul et unique amour.

Fragrance.

Elle reconnaissait dans chaque pièce de l'appartement son parfum d'épices et de tabac froid. Si bien qu'elle devinait chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle discrètement pour l'enlacer.

Pique.

« Kaya chérie, ne touche pas à ce couteau, tu risques de te couper. » « Et bien j'appellerais Law pour me soigner. », répondit-elle d'un sourire espiègle.

Passion.

Il adorait son métier. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de servir lui-même ses clients. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessous tout, c'était de servir cette ravissante blonde qui lui faisait parfois la surprise de venir.

Cocon.

Elle aimait particulièrement ces moment, enlacés tous les deux sous les couvertures, écoutant la pluie se déverser sur le toit parisien.

Anatomie.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux côtoyer ce type. ». « Law est extrêmement intelligent et doué. Il m'apprend beaucoup, surtout en anatomie. ».

Santé.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer Sanji, c'est mauvais pour ta santé. ». « Mais Kaya chérie, même dans mon nom de famille il y a le mot fumer. ». Et il suffisait d'un regard tendre et suppliant pour que Sanji reposa sa cigarette et jeta le paquet à la poubelle.

Leçon.

« Je suis prête pour mon cours de cuisine Chef ! ». Il l'observa dans son joli tablier en dentelle qui lui allait à merveille. « Prépare toi demoiselle, la leçon risque d'être intense. »

Réconfort.

Peu lui importait les titres étoilés, les compliments, la reconnaissance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa présence réconfortante et sa chaleur.

Friandise.

Sa peau était douce comme un nuage de crème chantilly, ses lèvre aussi sucrées que du miel et ses yeux intenses comme du chocolat. Pas de doute, elle était sa friandise préférée.

Fréquentation.

« Kaya d'amour, Law est infréquentable. Il ne mange même pas de pain ! »

Attirance.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Leurs cheveux blonds, leur peau laiteuse, et leurs bonnes manières en toutes circonstances. C'était une certitude, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Malade.

Bien qu'il se sentait mal, Sanji savait que son docteur préféré allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre pour le soigner. « Yo, Kaya a été retenu pour une urgence à l'hôpital, elle m'a demandé de passer te voir. » Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Trafalgar Law.

Famille.

« C'est catégorique, je ne les inviterais pas. ». « Mais Sanji, c'est ta famille. » « Je ne veux pas que tu les rencontre, ils sont infréquentables ».

Anniversaire.

Elle souffla l'unique bougie posée sur le gâteau spécialement conçu pour elle. C'était ce genre de petite attention qui la rendait heureuse.

Concurrente.

« Kaya chérie, je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Charlotte et moi. Tu sais bien que c'était ma famille. Tu es mon seul et unique amour. »

Attaque.

« Tu sais, Law m'a dit qu'il étudierait spécialement la gynécologie si je venais à tomber enceinte et à accoucher. ». Sur quoi Sanji fit une attaque.

Plat.

« Quel est ton plat favori Sanji ? ». Il l'observa quelque instant dans sa robé d'été légère, avant de s'approcher pour baisser une bretelle. « Celui-ci… »


	8. Interlude II

Caractère.

Law était indépendant, froid et dédaigneux. Il ne s'attachait pas. Nami était indépendante, suffisante et dédaigneuse. Tout collait.

Shopping.

Il l'a retrouva affalée sur le canapé, des sacs éparpillés autour d'elle. Au moins, il n'avait plus à chercher sa carte de crédit.

Urgence.

« Tout se passera bien. », lui avait-il dit. Mais Nami était pourtant peu confiante maintenant qu'elle était allongée sur la table d'opération. Le visage de Law recouvert d'un masque au-dessus d'elle. Elle crut même percevoir un rictus, avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Roux.

« Tu sais, les roux finiront par disparaitre un jour. Vous n'êtes qu'une erreur génétique après tout. » Nami observa Law derrière son journal et s'approcha pour le lui enlever des mains. « Et bien je propose qu'on perpétue l'espèce. »

Lien.

« Nous avons tous les deux perdus ceux qui nous étaient chers. » La voix de Nami n'était qu'un souffle au creux des bras de Law. Elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait à présent.

Elle.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait vraiment touché ? C'était une femme comme une autre, une peste qui plus est. Elle était jolie, mais il y avait mieux. Sexy, mais il en avait vu d'autres. Blessée, tout comme lui. Seule, tout comme lui.

Idole.

Ses mains étaient toujours froides comme les instruments qu'il manipulait. Ses yeux inexpressifs et son cœur verrouillé. « En plus de ça il est canon… Dit moi Law, tu en as d'autres des stéréotypes comme ça ? On dirait que tu sors d'une série pour adolescents ! ». Law grimaça, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Cernes.

Elle passa et repassa ses délicats doigts sur la zone, à califourchon sur lui. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? », « J'essaye de t'enlever les cernes, ça te donne une affreuse mine. » « Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que disent les infirmières pourtant. »

Calme.

Il caressa lentement ses cheveux soyeux. Le temps s'écoula ainsi durant ses nuits d'insomnie il observa son corps blotti sous la couverture et compta mentalement les battements de son cœur il se rendormit.

Consultation.

\- Docteur, un patient demande à vous voir d'urgence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce ne sera pas long, docteur.

Law leva les yeux de ses papiers et vit Nami dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Laissez-nous infirmière.

Tatouage.

Elle suivit longuement du doigt la courbe de ses multiples tatouages, un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent.

Voyage.

« J'ai tellement envie de partir quelque part. Emmène-moi Law ! » « Bonne idée, je t'emmène à l'autre bout du monde et je te laisse là-bas. »

Animaux.

« Hors de question. ». « Allons Law ! Ces pauvres chatons ont été abandonnés dans la rue ! » « J'ai dit non. », « Pour me faire plaisir… ». Il fit face longuement au regard suppliant de Nami. « Très bien, je commencerai par disséquer celui-là. Tu peux jouer avec les autres en attendant. »

Surnom.

« Tu sais qu'on me surnommait le chirurgien de la mort à l'école de médecine ? ». « C'est censé me rassurer ? ». Law lui appliqua le masque à gaz et Nami s'endormit profondément.


End file.
